


Family Vacation

by CynicalDaydream



Series: Domino Effect [8]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Straight Sex, male/female - Freeform, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDaydream/pseuds/CynicalDaydream
Summary: You’ve always loved taking family vacations.A weekend winter trip to a hot spring resort with five of your brothers? Is it even worth bringing a bathing suit...?
Relationships: Everyone/reader/each other
Series: Domino Effect [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Onsen - Hikaru, Subaru, the triplets

When Hikaru announces that he’s rented an onsen in the country for the family vacation, you’re quite excited to go. You’ve always enjoyed going to new places with your brothers in the past, but a genuine natural hot-spring resort is a first.

However, due to work schedules, not all of them are available to come along. Masaomi is on call for the hospital and, for reasons known only to him, he refuses to allow Wataru to go (you promise to make it up with a trip to the gaming arcade when you return).

Kaname is still training in the mountains and you try not to think of how much you miss him; he’s been gone for so long now! Same with Iori, who is still overseas in college.

Fuuto is still on tour, although as soon as he learns you’re going to an onsen with the brothers, he _swears_ he’ll be stopping by if he can manage to sneak away, because after all, he needs to mark his property again (You hang up the phone on him for _that_ remark).

Poor Ukyō—always overworked—is in the midst of readying for a rather important case. You can tell he’s dispirited not to join and you soothe the disappointment by telling him you’ll miss him being there. He thanks you for that kindness by sprawling you across the kitchen counter and sucking you off until you climax under his tongue, unable to muffle your wails of ecstasy. Never mind that it’s the middle of the afternoon and _anyone_ could hear you, could walk in and _see_ you… 

You’ve never cum so hard in your _life_. 

Maybe you’ll have to say you miss him more often... 

Louis is equally disappointed as he tells you he can’t make it in his sleepy, gentle manner. A weekend convention for hair stylists that he’d already committed to, but perhaps an outing with just the two of you when you return? You always enjoy being with Louis. He’s so calm and relaxing and you have a feeling you’ll need that by the time you return, so you agree to a date.

Yūsuke, as usual, remains behind due to poor test scores and supplementary classes. Poor boy never catches a break, it seems. You’ll have to think of some way to cheer him up. Perhaps you can treat him to the gaming center along with Wataru?

When all is said and done, the only brothers attending your family vacation are Hikaru, the twins, and Subaru who is still on college break. Although, as you’re all loading into the car, Natsume comes barging up with suitcase in hand and insists on going along. “Been a change in the work schedule,” he pants as he tugs at his tie to loosen it. “I’m able to go with you, after all.”

“Well, that works out nicely!” Hikaru chirps, despite the slight twitch of his eyebrow at the last-minute disruption. He’s always been a stickler for order. “There’s barely enough room in one car for all of us, so you can drive separately and take the luggage with you. Take the other brothers, too. Imouto-chan can ride with me.”

You barely manage to quell the uproar that follows that little statement and, with a lot of growling and snarling on the men’s part, the six of you manage to come to a suitable driving arrangement, with three brothers in one vehicle and two in the other, yourself seated in the front seat of Hikaru’s car. 

You suppose you should have known that it wouldn't be a _normal_ vacation this time around. 

Your first clue is when you finally arrive after a three-hour drive and realize that Hikaru had rented a private cabin set a good distance away from the main resort. Complete with its own private outdoor hot spring, surrounded by a tall, bamboo wall. “It’s within walking distance of the hotel and town, so we’ll be able to explore and sightsee,” he explains. “But it will be nice to have privacy from complete strangers, don’t you think?”

You narrow your eyes in suspicion because he’s using _that_ voice again, the one you’ve learned means he’s up to mischief and is not to be trusted.

Your second clue is that, when you explore inside the cabin, you find there are only two bedrooms in the traditionally-styled house. And there are a great many more brothers than _that_. You drop your luggage in a corner of the smallish room, note the paper and bamboo slide-away wall that separates it from the second larger room.

“Ah, this will do nicely!” Hikaru announces as he breezes in and checks the futons folded in the closet. “Plenty of bedding for everyone.”

“W-we’re sharing a room?” you squeak.

“Mmm. And Subaru.” He casts a playful glance over his shoulder. “Unless you’d prefer to share with the triplets? But I must say, you probably won’t get much in the way of sleep by shacking up with _those_ three.”

You somehow doubt you’ll get much sleep shacking up with _him_ either, but decide you’d better not point that out, just in case he decides to prove you right at that very moment. The _look_ in his eye certainly makes you believe that he’s thinking it over… 

“I’m going to go help carry more stuff in,” you mumble, blushing as you hurriedly push by and out to the car to grab boxes of groceries. 

* * *

Your final clue that this is by far _not_ a normal family vacation happens later that evening, as the sun sets and the temperatures drop and you decide it’s the perfect opportunity to make use of that outdoor hot spring. 

You _hear_ it well before you see it; the low, erotic sounds of people in the middle of a good, long bout of sex. Your breath catches as you step out onto the patio from the bathhouse and immediately find no less than four of your brothers, who are rather too occupied to make actual use of the gently-steaming natural pool. Instead, they’re sprawled on the stone patio just beside it and you hide behind one of the bamboo screens to watch them gyrate against each other, trying to figure out which thrusting, squirming body belongs to which brother.

Tsubaki kneels with legs spread wide while Hikaru crouches like a lithe cat, head bobbing to meet slow-thrusting hips, his lips wrapped firmly around his brother’s cock. His ass is raised high in the air as Azusa pumps into him from behind and, standing over them, Natsume grips Tsubaki’s head and shoves his penis deep into his twin’s mouth, hips pumping. 

Your inner walls clench and a familiar warmth kicks up deep in your belly as their pleasured moans and grunts and the slick, titillating sounds of four gorgeous men sucking each other off cocoons you in a haze of growing lust. Thoughts of bathing vanish as your fingers slip under your indecently short towel, find your clit and begin to work it hard. But it’s not good enough and you’re starting to regret leaving your vibrator at home. An obliging stone monkey statue will have to do; its raised tail is _just_ the right height and you press yourself to the rounded tip, grip its head for purchase and begin to hump. The rough, cold stone feels so _good_ against your throbbing clit, so very similar in size and shape to a stiff cock and you rub harder against it, seeking desperate release as you watch the erotic sex play. 

“You don’t need to do that,” a low voice growls and you startle, head whipping around to find Subaru standing there, watching you attempt to get yourself off with dark, intense eyes. You hadn’t even realized he was missing from the orgy. His gaze drifts to where the monkey’s tail penetrates your body, its tip glistening with slick moisture, and you flush dark red with embarrassment to be caught in such a compromising position, even as you continue to hump it desperately. 

“If you need a cock that bad,” he growls, “then I’ll gladly give you mine.” He drops the towel around his waist and his prominent erection springs up, engorged and ready. He smirks as you stare hungrily. “You’ll get off on me much better than on a stone monkey, right?” You lick your lips as he stalks toward you, lifts you easily into his arms and takes your lips in an earnest kiss as he carries you into the open toward the pool.

Hikaru’s eyes slide toward you, dancing with amusement as his lips slide from Tsubaki’s penis. “I was beginning to wonder when you’d make an appearance.” He chuckles slyly. “Would you care to join us? I’m sure we can make arrangements.”

Subaru ignores him as he carries you to the pool, plunges in with a splash that makes you squeak when hot water washes over your back. He kisses you again as he seats himself on a natural ledge, back to his brothers. 

Hikaru _tsks_ in disappointment. “Do you plan to keep her all to yourself?” he scolds. “Brothers _share_ , remember?”

“Oi!” Tsubaki releases Natsume’s cock just long enough to fist his hands in long red hair and tug. “Keep sucking! I haven’t cum yet!”

Hikaru huffs. “So needy…” He gasps as Azusa’s hips smack loudly against his ass in a particularly hard thrust. His laughter returns, strained. “As you can see, Imouto-chan, I’m rather preoccupied at the moment.” Another hard thrust causes a keen of delight to erupt from his throat, his hard, distended cock swaying between his legs. “Subaru-chan, take good care of our precious sister for me…” And he drops his mouth back to Tsubaki’s cock to resume his enthusiastic sucking.

Subaru straddles you across his lap, pulls you down until the tip of his penis probes delightfully at your aching entrance and you whimper with desire as your arms wrap around his neck and cling. He pulls your towel from your breasts and lets it float away, but you hardly notice because the quartet is directly behind you and you get the perfect eyeful of Hikaru sensually gyrating against Azusa’s pumping hips as he sucks the eldest twin into an impassioned frenzy.

“That’s right, Imouto,” Subaru growls into your ear. “Watch our brothers screw each other senseless while I fuck you.” Another needy whine slips past your clenched teeth as he does exactly that, lowers your wide-open lips down on his rigid length and fills you; your back arches and your head falls back, throat working against a low cry of elation. He twitches inside you, caresses your walls as he pulls out, plunges back in, penetrating even deeper. He fills you completely, hard and hot, and you groan. “S-Subaru-kun…” Your strength floods away and you lean back in his arms as his hips pump under you in slow and steady thrusts.

You stare hungrily through lidded eyes when Azusa pulls out of Hikaru’s ass and Tsubaki releases Natsume’s cock to lie back on the floor, humming with satisfaction as Hikaru crawls up his body, settles himself over his hard shaft, lowers himself onto it with a loud, carnal groan of pleasure. 

Azusa circles around to stand over Tsubaki’s torso, grips Hikaru’s head in both hands and forces his wet cock into his waiting mouth. Hikaru takes him eagerly, sucks him hard as his own hips grind down on Tsubaki's erection. And Natsume moves around and drops to his knees to straddle Tsubaki’s head as the eldest triplet takes his cock into his mouth and starts sucking.

And _you’re_ so turned on by this blatant carnality that you find yourself cumming, clenched hard around Subaru’s penis. He clings to you until you relax and slump against him in dazed bliss before continuing to pump, his thrusts harder and more desperate as his own climax approaches.

Azusa’s cry of ecstasy catches your attention and you manage to lift your head in time to see his back arch, cock spasming as he ejaculates into Hikaru’s mouth. At the exact same moment, Tsubaki releases a long, enraptured groan around Natsume’s cock as he bucks hard under Hikaru’s weight, and Hikaru chokes as he suddenly finds both ends being flooded with cum. He pulls back, gasping for breath, and Azusa’s penis twitches and spasms as the last of his load spatters across his brothers’ bodies.

Hikaru grimaces as he pulls himself off Tsubaki’s limp penis, kneeling spread-legged beside him. Thick, milky fluid streams from his anus and pools on the floor under him. “Really,” he huffs, wiping his face and mouth. “Both of you at _once_? You greedy little sluts.”

Tsubaki releases Natsume’s dick long enough to bark a husky laugh. “Behold, the sexual prowess of twins!” he brags. “What’re you complaining about, anyhow? We all know you _like_ being pumped full of our jizz.” He resumes his enthusiastic sucking, head bobbing eagerly to meet his brother’s jerking hips. A few more moments and Natsume releases a low animal groan of ecstasy and shoves deep into Tsubaki’s mouth, holds himself there as his taut stomach quivers. Tsubaki’s throat works as he swallows, takes it all before drawing back with a long, sucking pull and a satisfied smack of his lips. 

You whimper and gyrate harder, flushed with arousal and the heat of the pool, a second orgasm building. Hikaru fixes his gleaming bedroom eyes on you as his lips curl into a hungry smile. He watches you desperately squirm on Subaru’s pumping hips and reaches between his parted legs to roughly work a penis that’s still thick and swollen with arousal. You whine with desire as your second climax quickly builds. You’re _so close_ now…

And then Subaru stiffens under you and shouts, his cock spasms against your walls and his intense ejaculation floods your channel with delicious heat. He pumps a few more times as his dick softens, collapses with a sated groan against the wall of the pool, gasping for breath. Leaving _you_ restless and unfulfilled.

Hikaru, still watching you closely, _tsks_ in admonishment. “Really, now, how is _that_ taking care of our beloved Imouto?” he scolds. “Climaxing before making sure she’s had _her_ release? Not very manly of you.”

Subaru lifts his head, dazed and startled. “B-but ... she did,” he slurs. “I _felt_ her cum!” His cheeks flush as the triplets howl with laughter.

“Yes, but you should know women are capable of multiple orgasms,” Hikaru sniffs. “Poor Imouto-chan is _clearly_ in need of another.” He sits up and slides into the pool, sits on the bench beside you and pulls you from a sputtering Subaru’s lap to seat you across his own, your back pressed to his slick chest. “Don’t worry, precious girl,” he murmurs as he presses soft kisses to your neck. “Your big brother will take _good_ care of you.”

He lowers you onto his lap and you whimper with delight as his thick cock slides easily into your shivering body. “How does that feel?” he whispers, hand slipping around your hips to tenderly work your clit. You squirm, trying to find purchase to _move_ , and he hums softly, suckles at your neck before turning to look behind him at the snickering triplets. “Why don’t you boys make yourselves useful,” he purrs, “and help her out?”

They’re instantly all attention as they practically scramble over each other and into the pool. “What do you need?” Azusa eagerly demands.

In response, Hikaru cups your breasts in his hands and lifts them, plucks at soft nipples that instantly rouse into tingling, distended beads. He rolls them playfully and you whimper with delight. “These beautiful things have been neglected for too long,” he murmurs. “I can’t reach them properly from this angle, so perhaps you could suck them for her. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the attention.”

There’s immediate commotion as four brothers jostle for the privilege of pleasuring your breasts. Subaru manages to get Natsume into a headlock, but Azusa and Tsubaki take advantage of the distraction to slip in and you gasp with elation when hot, soft, eager lips firmly attach to each nipple. Even their suckling is expertly timed, long, hard pulls in perfect tandem that have you keening with ecstasy, chest pushed out to give them the best leverage. Your arousal spikes higher and when Hikaru’s fingers return to pump your clit, coupled with his slowly-thrusting cock deep inside your body, the resulting orgasm nearly blinds you.

You collapse against him after long, glorifying moments, panting heavily and completely sated, nearly swooning into his embrace. “Not yet, Imouto-chan.” Hikaru turns your head and presses a soft kiss to your lips and you can taste the twins’ musk when he pushes his tongue into your mouth. “We’re far from finished. Didn’t I promise you once that I would fuck you until you can’t stay conscious?” His lips curl into a sensual smile as your eyes widen with alarm and just a touch of fascinated interest. “One thing you should know by now,” he husks as he begins pumping into you again, “I _always_ keep my word.”

And as the five of them take turns to expertly drive you over the edge again and again, you’re left reeling in sexual pleasure and the indecision of whether those words had been a promise or a warning.


	2. Party Crasher - Fuuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuto has always been a little too uppity and demanding for your tastes.   
> You decide it’s high time for him to get what’s cumming to him… 

It turns out that Fuuto is also a man of _his_ word, which you discover when you slowly drag yourself back to consciousness the next morning.

Or rather, it’s probably _afternoon_ by this point, given how late your brothers kept you up and how _exhausted_ you were by the time they’d all finished taking turns screwing you into blissful, sated oblivion. You don’t even remember when you finally passed out, but you’re pretty sure you’d been pinned between Hikaru and Natsume, your vagina stretched wide open to accommodate _both_ of their cocks pistoning in and out of your body.

You might’ve also had a third cock buried deep in your mouth, but you’re a little fuzzy on whose it was at the moment… 

At any rate, it takes you a few moments to gather your thoughts and force your brain into some semblance of working order before you realize that somebody is standing at your bedside, and he is _not_ _happy_ if the waves of cold, roiling anger that practically roll off his body are any indication. 

You blink slowly to clear sleep-crusted eyes, then squeak in shock when you realize it’s Fuuto-kun who hovers over your futon, gapes down at you with a mixture of shock and fury and just a hint of horror on his face. 

You suppose you can’t really _blame_ him for any of those emotions, given that you’re currently sandwiched quite snugly between two hard, male bodies. Tsubaki has cuddled up to your front, arm draped loosely over your hip and face buried in your chest. Even in his sleep he had managed to find a nipple, mouth latched tight as he breathes contentedly. Every once in awhile he gives a little suck and, as fantastic as that feels, you are _seriously_ starting to wonder whether some (or all) of your brothers might have some sort of mommy issues… 

The other body is pressed tightly to your back—You suspect Subaru, given the tanned, muscled arm draping your waist from the other side—and as a hard cock probes insistently between your thighs, rubbing against your ass cheeks, you realize he’s sporting one hell of a boner. But a sudden snore in your ear tells you that he’s also sleeping soundly. 

When you raise your head just high enough to look around, you find Hikaru and the other two triplets snuggled together, also asleep. Also stark naked. The covers are skewed and you see Azusa’s hand resting on Hikaru’s half-roused cock in an almost possessive gesture. The elder brother shifts, mumbles sleepily, and Azusa pets him in response, which earns a sleepy, pleasured hum in reply. Natsume’s head rests on Hikaru’s chest, arm draped over his waist to tangle fingers with his twin’s free hand. It would be a rather sweet scene, actually, were it not for all the blatantly sexual undertones… 

You bite your lip and turn a sheepish face back to Fuuto’s burning gaze. “I can probably explain this…” you begin slowly, “...but it doesn’t _need_ much explaining, does it?”

To your surprise, some of the anger fades from his expression. A small smirk touches his lips in its place. “The others don’t surprise me,” he replies. “Although _he’s_ a bit of a shock.” And he lightly kicks Subaru’s bare leg. In response, the other man grunts irritably, rolls over and snuggles up to Natsume’s back.

You blink, rather shocked yourself. “Y-you _knew_ they…?”

He snorts. “Kinda walked in on the twins one time, ‘practicing lines’ in the family room.” He rolls his eyes. “Guess that’s code for ‘suck my dick until I cum in your mouth’.” His eyes narrow as he fixes you with a piercing glare. “So which of them did it?” he growls. “Which one of them pulled _my_ property into their little sex games?”

You glare right back, annoyed with his sudden switch in attitude. “If you must know, it was _Hikaru_ ,” you huff. “He took me before anyone else. _He_ was my first.”

Fuuto actually looks startled and—Dare you think it?—just a little hurt before the anger returns. “That doesn’t shock me, either. Damned hedonist,” he growls, turns to stomp away. You carefully detach yourself from Tsubaki’s arms and mouth and scramble to your feet, nearly collapse again when the strength immediately bleeds from your exhausted legs.

Fuuto is suddenly there, though, one arm slipping around your waist to support your weight. “Where’re you trying to go?” he snorts.

“The hot spring,” you mumble.

“Good idea. You stink of sex,” he growls low in his throat and bodily drags you from the bedroom, outside to the bathhouse situated a short distance away. You stumble to keep up, squeak in shock when he finally stops and hoists your naked body into his arms. Carries you into the bathhouse, right through it and to the steaming pool outside … where he stops and unceremoniously dumps you right into it.

You yelp as hot water closes over your head, claw your way to the surface and cling the ledge, sputter and spit sulphuric water from your mouth. “What was _that_ for?” you shriek. 

He crosses his arms, unapologetic. “Your punishment. I told you already, you belong to _me_. Nobody else is allowed to touch you! My cock is the _only_ one you’re allowed to go down on, got it? You’re _my property_!” 

You gape up at him, hardly able to believe what you’re hearing. An entirely new feeling washes over you that you’re not quite able to interpret, but the best you can come up with is calm, calculating _fury_. Without a single word, you brace against the edge, pull yourself out of the water far enough to grasp him by the shirt and—uncaring of the fact that he’s still fully dressed—haul back and yank him headfirst into the pool with you. 

He goes flying over your head, hits the water with a yelp and a huge, satisfying splash. You don’t even care when the resulting wave swamps you; you’re too busy laughing at the expression on his face as he flounders to the surface, sputtering and coughing. 

“You—You—This is a _thirty-thousand yen outfit!_ ” he shrieks, referring to the sodden (and likely ruined) leather blazer he wears over an equally expensive T-shirt. “My manager’s gonna shit a brick when he sees what you’ve done! This whole outfit belongs to the designer I was working for!”

You just roll your eyes at him. “Maybe that’ll teach you to sneak off while wearing company property,” you scold. “Do they even know where you went?”

“I made arrangements,” he snaps, and he would clearly have more to say except you never give him a chance as you grab him by his sopping lapels and shove him bodily against the wall. “As for the other part … I _am_ your property,” you growl low in your throat. And he gapes at you, stunned into silence at the admittance. You aren’t finished. “I’m also _their_ property.” A sharp jerk of your chin toward the silent cabin. “And all of you are _mine_ , understand?”

He doesn’t reply, still shocked into a stupor. You smirk at him, give him a slight shake to make _sure_ he’s paying attention. “It’s a give-and-take relationship, got it? I will have sex with anyone _I_ choose and you have _no_ say in the matter.” You push up against him and damned if he doesn’t attempt to scramble backwards, eyes widening with sudden alarm as he climbs onto the underwater bench and manages to seat himself on the edge of the pool. You follow him, pressing your advantage, breasts pressed to his chest as you close in on him, not letting him escape.

“If any of my brothers want to suck my nipples, or suck my clit, or leave love-bites _all over my body_ … you have _no say_ in the matter.” You wonder if he can feel those nipples through his thin designer shirt right now, hard and throbbing against his chest. 

His eyes dilate, lips parted to take increasingly unsteady breaths. You note the swelling bulge in his tight, wet jeans and a feeling of triumph grows as you realize you’re actually _getting_ to him, in more ways than one. You press even closer, lips mere centimeters from his as you purr, “And if I choose to suck _any_ of my brothers’ dicks until they cum … you have _no say_ in the matter.” A sly grin pulls at your lips. “ _Including_ yours.”

You press your lips to his panting mouth in the softest of kisses … then abruptly shove him backwards with a hard push that makes him yip in surprise. He lands on his back and there’s a dull thud as his head smacks sharply against the ground. He grunts and you feel a momentary pang of guilt for being so rough. But that doesn’t stop you from unfastening his belt and fly, roughly jerking his pants and boxers down his legs to let his half-aroused penis spring free. “Give and take,” you repeat, smiling into his dazed face. “Right now I’m gonna _take_.”

You don’t give him time to realize what’s happening before you have his cock in your hands and mouth, pull him in deep as you roughly drag your palms up and down his hot shaft. His head snaps up with a startled gasp and you boldly meet his wild-eyed gaze as you suck and pump him into a state of frenzied excitement. It doesn’t take long before he’s swollen and stiff in your mouth, low keens of lust erupting from his throat as he thrusts desperately beneath you. “Née-chan,” he moans, hands scrabbling at the stone. “That feels so incredible! N-Née- _chan_!” He bucks against your chin and his musk touches your tongue. You withdraw with a long, sucking stroke that caves your cheeks in, gratified when his hips desperately follow. 

You release him with a wet pop to stare down at him. “Do you want me to keep sucking,” you rasp, “or do you want me to put it inside?” And you crawl out of the pool to straddle his hips, legs spread wide as you part your folds with wet fingers to let him _look_ at you. You finger your swelling clit and whine with pleasure as your hips involuntarily jerk against the erotic stimulation. He groans low in his throat and, with a sudden move, takes your hips into a hard, bruising grip and shoves you down on top of him, thrusts his straining penis into your warm, wet folds. You squeal at the pleasure of his intrusion and immediately lean in to kiss him deeply, breasts crushed against his chest. The rough friction of his wet shirt against your nipples excites you even further as your tongues battle for dominance.

When he tries to roll you onto your back you let him, keening in exaltation as he pounds into your body with frantic, wet slaps of flesh on flesh. He grabs your breasts in both hands to knead roughly. You retaliate by yanking his shirt up, wrap your lips around his nipple and bite _,_ latched on tight as he rides you. He wails, head tipped back and throat working, face contorted with euphoria.

With another push, you’ve got him on his back again, catch his mouth in another deep kiss, gyrating on his cock in passionate fervency. You’re so close now … just a _little more_ … Your fingers find his nipples, pinch and roll, and in exchange his hand slips between your bodies, manages to find your clit and massages it roughly.

The orgasm blindsides you and you scream out your release. A few more hard thrusts that you’re _sure_ will leave bruises on your hips and then his cock spasms and you’re filled with his cum. He strains and gasps as he pumps his load into you, lasts an amazingly long time before he finally collapses onto his back with a deep, sated groan, arms coming up to cover his sex-addled face. You sprawl across him, chest heaving as you try to catch your breath, your entire body twitching and zinging from the aftershocks of such frenzied sex. You can hardly _believe_ what you’d just done to him. What in the world had come _over_ you?

“Well, well! Isn’t _this_ a surprise? Looks like precious little sister has become _quite_ the dominatrix.”

Oh. You slump in defeat. Well, _that_ answers your question. Fuuto-kun is right; Hikaru _is_ a hedonist and it looks like he’s drawn you right into his carnal ways.

You’ll have to remember to thank him properly sometime... 

You turn exhausted eyes toward the bathhouse entrance where all of your brothers stand watching, still naked and wide awake. And they’ve clearly witnessed the entire event if the way all five cocks stand at rigid attention is any indication...

Hikaru takes in the two of you with a raised brow and a devious glint in his eye. “It seems our little brother likes being on the bottom, after all,” he purrs. 

Sputtering, Fuuto immediately tries to sit up but you whine in protest, not wanting to _move_ just yet. You clench hard around his softened cock still buried in you and he grunts, hips jerking reflexively. The brothers chuckle. “Looks like she tamed the beast right well,” Tsubaki snickers and Azusa smacks him lightly to silence him. “She’s got us _all_ wrapped around her finger,” he murmurs with a smile. “I don’t think we have any room to tease.”

“We were going to ... _bathe._ ” 

You snort. _Sure_ they were.

Natsume pretends not to notice as he continues, “and then have some lunch before going to check out the village. Fuuto-kun is more than welcome to join us, since he’s here.”

The youngest brother frowns at them, turns a questioning gaze to you. You smile sleepily and stroke his cheek. “Stay with us,” you murmur. “I’d like you to be here.” A reluctant half-smile touches his lips before he finally rolls you over and pulls himself from your spent body.

“And chances are there’ll be _lots_ more sex to enjoy if you stay!” Tsubaki pipes up cheerfully, and is again silenced by another swat, courtesy of Natsume.

Grumbling, Fuuto pulls you to your feet and you support each other as you stumble your way to the bathhouse to wash. He pauses just long enough to cast a suspicious glare up at Subaru. “And what about you?” he asks snidely. “How the hell did _you_ get involved in this family fuck-fest?”

Unimpressed by the posturing, Subaru just shrugs. “What can I say?” He smirks at the eldest brother, who winks in return. “Hikaru’s got one hell of a talented mouth on him.”

  
  



	3. Family Bonding - Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is winding down... In a most spectacular fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! May this year suck less than the last one did!

You have to admit, it’s been one of the most bizarre and surreal weekends of your life. As evidenced by the fact that you are currently crouched over Fuuto-kun’s sprawled, writhing body, his penis jerking in your mouth as you suck him into an impassioned frenzy, while he grunts and bucks under your ministrations. 

It’s a bit difficult to focus on properly pleasuring him, however, due to the thick, hard cock that’s buried deep in _your_ body as Azusa’s hips piston against your ass. His thrusts feel extra hard, which is likely due to Tsubaki’s position directly behind him, enthusiastically pumping his cock in and out of Azusa’s anus.

As if _that_ wasn’t enough, Natsume is helping things along by penetrating Tsubaki’s anus with his own eager cock. And since Subaru is not one to be left out of _anything_ , he’d positioned himself behind the brother he most idolizes, rigid shaft driving in with hard, desperate thrusts.

Bringing up the rear of this bizarre chain gang, Hikaru gyrates against Subaru’s ass in a sensual dance, legs splayed and hips thrusting smoothly to meet lunging hips, his head tossed back and loosened hair straggling over his sweaty muscled chest.

His beautiful face contorts in rapture and he indeed looks like a fallen angel. And the only reason you _know_ this is because of the ridiculously large mirror that hangs on the wall and gives you a spectacular view of _everything_ that’s going on behind you.

Now you know why Hikaru chose this particular cabin for your epic love-fest; he’s clearly _very_ fond of mirrors.

If you’re being perfectly honest, the whole carnal scene makes you think of some bizarre rendition of the Human Centipede. Only with less violence and a _whole_ lot more sex involved. You’d find the idea almost hilarious were you not currently stuck in the middle of it.

Hikaru meets your eyes in the mirror right then and, as if he knows just what you’re thinking—and you’re pretty sure he _does_ by this point—a slow, sly grin curls his lips. You barely have time to be alarmed before he delivers a particularly hard thrust, shoves himself deep into Subaru’s ass in a move that makes the other man howl with elation.

This immediately sets off a chain reaction that ends with Azusa’s cock driving so deep into your body that you’d swear you can feel it touch your navel from the other side. You wail around Fuuto’s cock as your entire body shudders with ecstasy. But your teeth clamp down just a _little_ too hard and he shrieks in startled delight at the resulting pain of the bite. His hips buck violently under you as his back arches clean off the floor, hands scrabbling against the tatami mat. His cock spasms against your tongue and salt and musk fill your mouth. You hastily swallow his sudden ejaculation, sucking him dry until he collapses with a low, sated groan, panting heavily as he stares you down with lust-filled eyes. “I’ve got your _teeth marks_ on my _dick_ ,” he growls.

But he sounds _way_ more pleased than pissed about it, so you release a breathless laugh that turns into a low keen when Azusa’s hand snakes around your hip to roughly finger your throbbing clit. “Aren’t you— _uuuungh_ —the one who’s … always going on … about marking … your property?” you pant breathlessly, pushing back to meet Azusa’s quickening thrusts. Now that you’re not trying to suck someone else off, you’re more than willing to devote your entire focus into being pleasured, instead. 

Fuuto’s eyes narrow and he squirms under your body, shifting just far enough to get his arms around your back and pull you down until his mouth finds your nipple to suck it hard. His teeth latch on and grind down almost to the point of pain and when his fingers join Azusa’s in working your clit, the combined stimulation is enough to _shove_ you over the edge and into a blinding orgasm. 

Through your enraptured haze, you feel Azusa’s cock jerk and his heat floods your passage until he finally slumps over you with a long, satisfied groan, a heavy weight against your trembling back. He graces your body with weightless kisses and murmured endearments before he reluctantly pulls free.

“My turn!” Tsubaki immediately chirps. “Shove over, lover!” And Azusa barely has time to crawl out of the body pile before you find yourself being flipped onto your back, your lower torso raised from the floor as a different pair of hips press between your wide-spread thighs and Tsubaki’s hard cock slides easily into your fluid-slicked passage. You groan in delight as it caresses your over-stimulated walls and he immediately begins to pump, helped along by the others still literally attached at the hips behind him. 

Beside you, Azusa pulls Fuuto to him and covers him with his body, pins his hands to the floor, grinds their hips together as he engages the younger brother in deep, sensual kisses that leaves him gasping for breath. You’re both turned on and impressed by such blatant dominance. By _Azusa_ , of all people. And it’s become pretty obvious that Fuuto-kun _really_ gets off on _being_ dominated, if the way he whimpers and pants his brother’s name as he sucks on his nipples is any indication. Who’d’ve thunk?

As much as you’d like to watch Azusa give your domineering little brother one hell of a sexing, Tsubaki sufficiently distracts you by yanking your hips closer and mercilessly pounds into you with slick, wet slaps of skin against skin. You keen in delight as a second orgasm quickly builds. But as you’re hovering on the precipice, just about ready to tumble off, he suddenly stiffens and groans. A few short, sharp jerks and then a new flood of warmth fills you as he empties into your body. You bite back a curse as he pulls free, grinning sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Imouto-chan,” he murmurs. “You just felt so _good_ that I couldn’t hold it in anymore. Don’t worry, though! Natsume’ll make it better.” 

He pulls you into a deep kiss that _almost_ makes up for leaving you hanging. Then he’s gone and the third triplet smoothly slides in, his cock filling your aching body with one smooth thrust. You sigh blissfully as he begins to move. Something feels ... different; you realize why a moment later when you notice that Subaru is no longer behind Natsume. He’s been pulled back by Hikaru, still penetrated by his elder brother’s cock as he sits astride his body. Hikaru’s hands caress over Subaru’s chest and thighs, nails scraping along his shivering flesh. His thick erection jerks at the sensual stimulation, milky cum slicking down its length. “S-stop,” he pants as Hikaru’s nails trace up and down the twitching length. “I want— _hnngh_ —my turn with … with Imouto…”

“That’ll take awhile. Nat-chan has got some impressive stamina when he really gets into it. Think you can hold out that long?” Tsubaki teases. Subaru mumbles something that you can’t quite hear, but it makes both Tsubaki and Hikaru bark with laughter. “Oh, is that so?” Tsubaki retorts. “Care to prove that?” And he stands to straddle himself over Subaru’s lap, lowers himself until he’s fully impaled on his brother’s weeping shaft. 

Subaru’s startled protests cut off on a long groan as he finds himself thoroughly pinned between two hard, sweaty brothers who seem determined to drive him over the edge. Tsubaki takes his mouth in a rough kiss as he maneuvers up and down on his erection. Hikaru thrusts into him from behind, hands rubbing harder over his chest and stomach as nails scour hot skin to leave thin red welts behind. He focuses his attentions on Subaru’s groin and between his thighs, teases and fondles heavy balls with erotic caresses until Subaru writhes and voices his pleasure under the sensual onslaught. 

The playful attack ends when Hikaru releases a lustful animal groan low in his throat, arms locking around his brother's chest as his hips pump frantically against his ass. Subaru also moans as his hips jerk in response, driving into Tsubaki’s body as his release catches him. Tsubaki whoops with triumph as he gyrates on his brother’s spasming cock. “Looks like Suba-chan is done for,” he teases as he finally lifts himself free of his brother’s lap. “Did Hikaru cumming inside you push you over?”

“Shut up,” Subaru mutters, red-faced. 

“But look at Nat-chan, still goin’ at it like a pro! He’s outlasted us all.”

You squirm under the sudden scrutiny of five sets of eyes, although Natsume doesn’t even slow his steady pace, unfazed by the attention. He seals his mouth over yours in a demanding kiss that steals _your_ attention right back to him. “Ignore those clowns,” he growls against your lips, voice low and husky with lust. “Focus only on _me_. Focus on my desire for you ... the sensation of my cock moving inside you, how good it feels to be joined like this…”

You moan low in your throat, wrap arms and legs around his body and cling to him, do just as he says and focus on the exquisite pressure of his thick cock stretching your walls as he rides you, hips pumping in long, slow, smooth thrusts. The orgasm is building again and you urge him to move faster … _harder_ … He complies by lifting your leg over his shoulder and driving into you, hips slapping yours as he tries to bring you to completion. 

Your release finally washes over you and you wail in ecstasy, clenched hard around his cock before he shouts his own climax, collapses with a low, satisfied groan once he’s emptied his load into your exhausted body. 

You float in a euphoric daze for long, blissful moments, still zinging with the aftershocks of endless, intense rounds of sex. Someone’s lips cover yours in soft kisses. Another mouth sucks your nipple tenderly, eliciting a dreamy purr from your throat. Around you, your brothers engage in more kisses and cuddles, not ready to end the lovemaking just yet; Fuuto sucks eagerly at Azusa’s half-roused cock as Natsume fingers Fuuto’s anus, sucking and biting at his hips and thighs to make him moan with pleasure. Looks like you’re not the only one who’ll be leaving marks all over his body… 

“The weekend is almost over,” Hikaru purrs into your ear and you realize he was the one suckling your breast. “We’ll leave first thing tomorrow to drive home.”

You nod, too tired and blissed out to form words.

“Will you be relieved to return to normalcy, or sorry that our pleasure excursion must end so soon?”

You’re a little up in the air about that at the moment so you merely turn to bury yourself against his body, drape your leg over his hip to press close. His cock twitches against your thigh and he releases a short little gasp of laughter. “Should I take that as a maybe?”

You smile against his chest, playfully kiss his nipple which makes him grunt in surprise, raise your face to press another soft kiss to his mouth. “It’s pretty late. We should at least try to sleep before we have to leave,” you whisper. 

His eyes darken with renewed lust. “And yet I feel as though I could love you again right now,” he murmurs against your mouth. “Slip my cock into your exquisite body and move inside you until we pass out either before or after a _spectacular_ climax…”

A really tempting challenge and, were it just the two of you, you’d probably take him up on it. But you _know_ how the brothers work by now. If you let Hikaru take you, you’ll likely end up taking turns with _all_ of them all over again and there goes any chance to regain your strength and your wits… 

So you merely kiss him again and shyly murmur, “For the next trip, we should make sure the rest of our brothers can join us.”

A slender eyebrow raises. “ _All_ of them?”

Your cheeks darken in a blush. “Well ... I’m certain Masaomi-san could find a suitable babysitter for Wataru-chan for awhile…”

A quiet chuckle. “Imouto-chan, is there an unlucky brother who _hasn’t_ found his way into your bed or your body yet?”

“Several of them,” you admit with another blush.

“And you mean to rectify that oversight, is that it?”

You squirm at the teasing irony in his tone and it feels like your entire body has turned red by this point. But, “Well, I mean, after all … haven’t I always said that family bonding is very important to me?”

He blinks down at you as though not certain whether you’re actually teasing or not, then huffs a deep, soft chuckle as he pulls you close against him. “Oh, my precious girl,” he murmurs as he takes your lips in another sensual kiss that has you squirming restlessly against him before it ends. “I have indeed taught you well.”


	4. Surprise Visitor - Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!
> 
> It’s the final day of their vacation and ... things don’t go quite according to Hikaru’s plan. Luckily there is a master manipulator among them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I’d started this out as the next story of the series but the brothers refused to let it go so easily. Guess they’re having too much fun?
> 
> So, bonus chapter is bonus and I swear it’s the last one for this particular story!

You have to admit that you’re a bit relieved to finally return to the complex now that your vacation is officially over. Although, you’re running more than a little late in _getting_ there, no thanks to Fuuto-kun’s interference early that morning, when you’re roused from restless sleep to find his head between your parted thighs, licking and sucking on your engorged clit like a kid on a lollipop. 

After bringing you to an exceptionally _breathtaking_ climax, he promptly sits on your chest so you can get a close, personal look at his penis, liberally ringed with the red welts your teeth had left behind. You wonder if it’s worth pointing out that every other brother had also left love bites and bruises all over his naked body... 

“It hurts,” he purrs as he slides down your chest, “so I’m gonna fuck you now and let your body make it feel better…” And before you can think to react, he thrusts himself into your quivering passage with enough force to make you squeal, sets a fast, desperate pace that has you panting and groaning his name in no time, straining to meet his pumping hips.

You’re not sure exactly when the others wake up—you suspect maybe your ecstatic scream during that first orgasm had done it—but the next thing you know, you’re experiencing a serious case of deja vu as you find yourself being passed from brother to highly-aroused brother, one orgasm melting into another as they each take their turn loving you into blissful, erotic oblivion.

The impromptu orgy might’ve continued well into the day were it not for the innkeeper, who barges into the cabin around lunchtime. No doubt wondering why nobody has checked out and _left_ yet. You’ll never forget that poor woman’s expression as she realizes what she’d just walked in on. 

You, on your back, legs spread over Hikaru’s shoulders as he sucks hard at your clit; Tsubaki’s head bobbing up and down in Hikaru’s lap as he sucks enthusiastically at his cock. And Azusa sprawled behind _him_ , hips frantically pumping against his twin’s ass, hand pumping his penis…

The others have already gone to the onsen, Subaru muttering something about punishing Fuuto for defiling you without your consent as he and Natsume drag him away; Fuuto had looked suspiciously delighted despite his half-hearted protests, his cock already swollen with fresh arousal.

You’re not sure, but you suspect it's Tsubaki’s loud groan of euphoria—swiftly followed by a truly impressive ejaculation—that finally snaps the innkeeper out of her stupor. Or maybe it’s your scream of ecstasy that does it as Hikaru’s talented lips finally suck you into your own spectacular orgasm. At any rate, _her_ scream of horror is loud enough to bring the orgy to a grinding halt as you all abruptly realize you have company.

Luckily, Hikaru is able to gather his wits quickly enough to swiftly rise to his feet. He approaches the appalled innkeeper to attempt to smooth things over … although you think he might smooth them over faster if he’d bother to throw a robe on over his swollen erection, first!

Or just _maybe_ , you realize, he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing as he speaks with the hyperventilating woman in low, dulcet tones. She’s having a difficult time paying attention, though, as her wide-eyed gaze keeps shifting to the twitching, distended shaft between his legs, glistening with the fluids slicked along its length. Hikaru is clearly ready to climax, milky cum seeping from the engorged head, and his voice is so low and husky with barely-restrained need that the innkeeper goes from agitated to aroused in the space of just a few minutes. You have to admit, you are truly impressed. The poor girl never stood a chance!

Somehow, he buys an extra hour of time, presses a thick wad of bills into the dazed woman’s hand. He then sends her on her way with a wink and a murmured promise to clean up after themselves. She nods, looking suspiciously flushed as she gives up all pretense of indignation and simply stares hungrily at his penis, as if she’d like to finish what he’d started and help him “clean up”.

You try to ignore the sudden bout of possessive jealousy as he walks her to the door and politely bids her farewell. Then—once he’s sure she is well and truly gone—he turns and stalks like a golden panther back to your sprawled form, lifts you into his arms, and slams you down onto his rigid cock with a drawn-out groan of pure lust. His lips seek yours in a hard kiss. “You’re the only one I want to be inside, sweet girl,” he groans against your mouth and you whimper and grind against his hips as he pumps desperately into you. 

You would be content to ride him into oblivion, but another hard body presses to your back and makes you belatedly recall Azusa’s presence. “I need you, too,” he groans into your ear and Hikaru generously shifts you, just enough to accommodate, and you abruptly find yourself being stuffed full with _two_ big, thick cocks inside your body. Your wail comes out as half a sob as they move in tandem, although Hikaru is so worked up that he cums hard after only a few desperate thrusts. And you’re so stretched, so tight against him that you can feel every twitch, every small jerk of his penis against your hypersensitive walls and your own release roars over you in a rush of blinding euphoria.

Azusa succumbs shortly afterwards with an animal howl of rapture as his cock spasms hard and you find yourself collapsing, pinned between their shivering, twitching bodies.

When they finally pull their spent dicks free of your passage, you’re so overly sensitized that you almost cum again. Hikaru murmurs into your ear, kisses your throat and mouth as Azusa caresses your quivering belly, lips pressed to your breasts in soothing kisses as you slowly regain your senses. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Tsubaki groans off to the side as his hand works frantically over his half-aroused cock. “I’ve gotta have a turn! Let me take her now…”

“There’s no time,” Hikaru scolds as he helps you to stand. “Go get dressed and pack your things. Start loading the car. We need to collect the others.”

He whines in protest, but when Azusa pushes him down and slides his lips over his distended penis to help him with his problem, his complaints are quickly silenced. 

You stumble along with Hikaru out to the onsen, where you find the three brothers still in the midst of their “punishment”. You can’t help gaping at the sight of Fuuto stretched out on his back across a wooden bench inside the bath house, his arms hanging over each side, his hands bound together with what looks like clothesline underneath. He doesn’t say a word at your arrival, likely due to his mouth being stuffed full of Subaru’s penis as his older brother humps his face slowly. 

His other end is stuffed equally full with Natsume, who holds his legs spread wide and grinds against him roughly. Fuuto’s own penis and balls have been bound tightly with more clothesline; it twitches and jerks with Natsume’s sharp thrusts, small spurts of cum erupting, in clear need of ejaculation. Someone had also unearthed ancient, spring-loaded clothespins and had attached one to each of Fuuto’s nipples. They’re swollen and bright red under the harsh pressure and, every once in a while, Natsume reaches up to roughly tweak a pin, which makes Fuuto groan with pleasure around the thick cock in his mouth. 

“Better finish up,” Hikaru announces, as amused by the sight as you are turned on. “We’re being evicted.”

Natsume grunts acknowledgement and slams hard into Fuuto’s ass, which makes the younger man howl and buck with pleasure. Subaru abruptly shouts—Fuuto must’ve bitten him—and his stomach seizes and you can see his cock spasm as he pumps harder. Fuuto’s throat works frantically and you wonder exactly when he’d learned to swallow before Subaru finally pulls out of his mouth with a sated grunt, leaving him gasping for breath. 

Finished with his own release, Natsume also pulls free and undoes the tightly-wound rope from Fuuto’s erection, swiftly goes down on him and Fuuto wails as his hips jerk up into his brother's face, his delayed climax immediately seizing him. Natsume sucks long and hard until Fuuto finally collapses into a quivering, exhausted pile of maxed-out bliss. He’d very obviously enjoyed that punishment and you take a few hasty mental notes for future reference. 

“Well,” Hikaru chirps brightly, “now that _that’s_ over, might I suggest we clean up and pack up the cars _before_ the innkeeper returns? Possibly with police in tow? We’re really rather late as it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this story. But NOT the end of this series. There is a whole lot more conquering to do...
> 
> Also, just want to mention that I’ve started posting a second story to this site, also in the BC universe. It’s a little more serious, with a genuine plot and everything. Also an original character, although I haven’t taken Ema-chan away. It’s not too bad so far, if I do say so myself. I’ve rated it M for now but, who knows, things might get hot and heavy in future chapters so rating might jump. We’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a clear, cliched plot-what-plot excuse to give our dear Reader more sexy times with her brothers. I might actually make this one multi-chapter, just because Fuuto hasn’t shown up yet... 
> 
> And possibly another brother or two...
> 
> I feel like I’m getting a too repetitive though. There’re only so many ways one girl can have sex with multiple guys...
> 
> What y’all think?


End file.
